Pesadillas
by Lita Black
Summary: Los vampiros son criaturas de la noche, así que no es extraño que en ellas se den a conocer como verdaderamente son. Conjunto de One Shots independientes y atemporales sobre las mil y una noche que comparten Caroline y Klaus a lo largo de su eternidad. #7 Caroline se percata tarde de sus verdaderos deseos. Ahora, Klaus no está. (Continuación)
1. Sueños

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece, de hacerlo, Elena estaría muerta hace varias temporadas. Muerta _muerta_. No muerta vampiro. El Klaroline dominaría la serie y tendríamos muchas aventuras de Caroline y Klaus en Roma, París y Tokyo.**

* * *

No era la primera vez que amanecía a su lado, ni sería la última. Caroline se estaba acostumbrando a su _no_ relación. Habían pasado ciento cuarenta y tres años de la primera vez que lo vio en Mystic Falls y habían pasado veinte de su último encuentro en Moscú.

Estaba de costado, acurrucada contra él, con temor a moverse demasiado y despertarlo. Le gustaba observarlo cuando dormía, pero sabía que Klaus tenía el sueño ligero y ante el primer movimiento abriría sus ojos.

Llevaban un mes juntos. Pero Caroline no sabía muy bien como contabilizar su relación. Si contaba desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, entonces llevaba con el vampiro alrededor de setenta años. Claro, habían roto su no relación cuando él decidió ir a tras una bruja que se decía podía encontrar la manera de sustituir la sangre de la doble para la creación de híbridos. Ella le había gritado y había llorado durante toda la noche. Él se había mantenido impasible, estoicamente parado en el umbral de su habitación.

La bruja, por supuesto, no lo consiguió. Él le rompió el cuello por pura frustración y cuando regresó al departamento que compartían en Estocolmo, ella no estaba.

Tardaron años en volver a encontrarse y fue demasiado difícil que volvieran a confiar el uno en el otro. Caroline no le perdonaba su obsesión con los híbridos y Klaus aún estaba furioso porque lo había abandonado. Habían discutido mucho en aquel tiempo, al menos Caroline había discutido mucho. Klaus se había limitado a mirarla sin mediar palabra.

Ella dejó la ciudad del reencuentro la mañana siguiente.

Volvieron a verse unos meses después, en Escocia. Él la había estado buscando y como si volvieran a estar en Mystic Falls le recordó su promesa de mostrarle el mundo. Ella se rió y lo echó de su casa.

Él dejó Escocia en el mismo instante en el que ella se arrepentía de no haberlo perdonado.

Caroline de verdad odiaba a Kol Mikaelson, sabía que él era el encargado de la seguridad de su familia y nunca creyó que el _desagradable- eterno- adolescente_ pudiera hacer tan buen trabajo. Había tardado siete años en volver a dar con Klaus.

Le había costado mucho volver a estar con él, principalmente porque él jamás olvidaba una traición. Y así lo había tomado, como una traición. Caroline le había explicado sus motivos, pero él era demasiado testarudo. A su manera de ver, Caroline rompió la promesa que habían hecho. Ella lo dejó. _Solo_.

Luego de esa pelea, habían recorrido el mundo durante tres décadas.

Caroline no recordaba el motivo de su siguiente ruptura, ni de las que le siguieron a esa. Sólo sabía que de alguna u otra manera, Klaus retornaba a su vida.

Y ahora estaba en ella, mirándolo mientras dormía, con temor a despertarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

_Mierda._

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Ser tan guapo?

-Saber cuando despierto. Nunca puedo salir de la cama sin que lo notes.

Klaus hizo una mueca.

-Siempre estoy pendiente de ti, amor. Incluso cuando duermo.

Caroline rodó los ojos. Niklaus la atrojo contra si.

-Llevo demasiados años escapando de mi padre, amor. No he dormido profundamente desde…-. Hizo silencio como si descubriera algo-. Nunca he dormido profundamente, incluso cuando era humano. Siempre me mantenía alerta por si Rebekah necesitaba algo o Henrik lloraba.

A Caroline le costaba cada vez menos imaginar esa parte de él. Su parte humana. Al principio, parecía algo tan lejano e irreal que no lo creía. Con el tiempo aprendió que Niklaus era mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever tras su carta de presentación: "Híbrido Rey. Maligno por excelencia. Villano". Y cuando lo conocías un poco, cuando él te permitía vislumbrar más allá del asesino, descubrías a un niño dispuesto a mantener a su familia unida aunque eso significara mantenerlos contra su voluntad durmiendo en un ataúd.

Ella nunca lo mencionaría, porque estaba bastante segura de cómo reaccionaría él: lo negaría, diría que es una romántica sin sentido y luego la abandonaría al poco tiempo para ir a cometer unas cuantas masacres y limpiar su nombre.

_Hombres._

-No necesitas mantenerte atento conmigo, no voy a clavarte una estaca mientras duermes.

-Oh, no a mí. Eso seguro. Pero capaz los Salvatore quieren usarte de cebo para clavarle una estaca a Kol.

Caroline bufó.

-¿Enserio? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¡Aún sigues reprochándome esa noche! ¡Tú querías usarme como sacrificio para crear a tus híbridos en primer lugar!

Klaus rió entre dientes y le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos, querida. No discutamos ahora. Apenas son las siete de la mañana-. Se incorporó en la cama privándola de su abrazo-. Iré a buscar algo para comer. Tengo hambre, y desde que me prohibiste tener humanos a mi disposición tengo que movilizarme por comida.

-¡No eran humanos! ¡Eran humanas! ¡Mujeres! ¡Jóvenes de veinte años en minifalda obligadas por ti!

Klaus lanzó una carcajada mientras se retiraba de la habitación, ella intentó darle con la almohada pero falló. Sólo consiguió romper un jarrón que estaba en el salón.

Sólo cuando supo que él ya no podía verla se permitió sonreír. Oh, ellos estaban bien. Aunque él nunca confíe plenamente en ella, aunque él siempre esté esperando que lo traicione y aún cuando le sea imposible dejar atrás su paranoia con la soledad, ellos estaban bien.

Ese día Caroline se propuso un nuevo objetivo para entretenerse en su eternidad. Tarde o temprano, en un año o en cien, ella lograría que Klaus confíe plenamente en ella.

Era difícil, después de todo, el híbrido llevaba mil años de práctica. Pero ella era Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls y no había nada que no pudiera conseguir.

Una mañana, dos siglos después, cuando después de múltiples reencuentros y desencuentros ella logró dejar la cama que compartía con el híbrido para ir a preparar el desayuno sin que él lo note, supo que lo había conseguido.

-¿Caroline?

Él la llamó mientras la buscaba por la casa.

-En la cocina, Nik.

-Lo siento, amor. No sentí cuando te levantaste.

-¡Lo sé!

Klaus la miró unos segundos desconcertados y se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a suponer que tu alegría se debe a algo relacionado con zapatos y vestidos.

Ella ignoró la burla en pos del importante acontecimiento.

-¡Es la primera vez que no te despiertas en cuanto me muevo en la cama!

-Los eventos de anoche deben haberme dejado realmente agotado.

Ella le sonrió y luego lo besó. Siglos de idas y vueltas y bailes interminables con ese vampiro le habían otorgado demasiada información. Él prefería burlarse antes de tratar algún tema incómodo. Ella le seguiría el juego. Se entendían bien, comprendió.

El bastardo, asesino, el villano, el híbrido original y despiadado demonio se entendía muy bien con la porrista, vampiro bebé, insegura Miss Mystic Falls.

Fue ese el día en el que entendió que su eternidad estaba a su lado.

* * *

Son estas cosas que surgen cuando uno debería estar estudiando. La idea era, principalmente, mostrar el terror que siente Klaus a que alguien lo traicione y lo paranoico que se vuelve con la seguridad. No lo culpo, yo lo adoro así como es. Al final, me he ido un poco por las ramas y terminé más que nada expresando las idas y vueltas de estos dos. No puedo evitarlo, Caroline me puede.

Linda sorpresa, ¿No amiga? Seguí tu consejo. Nada de estudio. Fics. Fics. Fics. Te adoro, gracias por devolverme esto.

**Lita.**


	2. Dibujos

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece. Klaus, por otra parte...es una laguna jurídica. Estamos en juicio.**

* * *

Sentado en su estudio, Niklaus bebía de su mejor vino. La joven humana que utilizaba como banco de sangre se encontraba del otro lado del vestíbulo dispuesta a ofrecerle su cuello en cuanto él la llame.

Pero esa noche no estaba de humor para soportar a ninguna humana.

_A ninguna mujer._

Tenía el cuaderno de dibujo cerrado sobre su regazo. Durante siglos lo único que lo había entretenido era el arte. Admirarlo, contemplarlo, crearlo. Había visto sus cimientos, su auge y sus épocas oscuras; fascinado había formado parte de todo ello.

_Eso_ explicaba parte de su mal humor, pensó. Muy pocas veces perderse en un cuaderno o lienzo no lograba calmarlo. Sentía que se traicionaba así mismo, casi como si fuese él quien se estaba clavando la estaca.

Cuando se encontraba así sólo había dos opciones: La primera, ir a romperle el cuello al primer idiota que se cruce en su camino o mandar a dormir a alguno de sus hermanos (En particular, esa noche prefería al molesto de Kol. Una pena que el menor de sus hermanos se encontrara en Las Vegas). La segunda opción era quedarse en su estudio tomando su mejor reserva de alcohol.

En deferencia a que el cumpleaños de Rebekah era la semana próxima, guardaría las estacas para otra ocación.

Tentando a su suerte, su hermana entró al estudio con unos tacones particularmente ruidosos.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche?

-Disfruto de mi soledad, hermanita.

Rebekah hizo esa mueca con la boca, la que le recordaba que las hermanas menores eran un fastidio sean humanas, vampiros o brujas. Todas un fastidio. Todas ellas.

Su hermana comenzó un monólogo sobre los planes para su noche. Él, por mera costumbre, abrió su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a garabatear sobre el mientras se dedicaba a responderle sarcásticamente a la chica.

-Vamos, Nik. ¡Sal conmigo esta noche!

Klaus la observó durante unos segundos como si de pronto su hermana le hubiese informado que iba a ir a tomar el té con su padre que había revivido mágicamente el fin de semana anterior.

-¿Por qué razón en este mundo saldría contigo y con tus adolescentes amigas del siglo XII un sábado a la noche?

-Todas están enamoradas de ti, lo disfrutarán. Además, hace muchísimo que no salimos los dos juntos, hermano.

-Mis ganas de pasar tiempo con la familia no se extiende a compartir un sábado a la noche rodeado de adolescentes a las que no me dejarás desangrar hasta que callen.

El híbrido volvió a su cuaderno, Rebekah estaba demasiado insistente esa noche.

Gruñó en cuanto se percató de lo que había estado dibujando inconscientemente.

La expresión de Rebekah se suavisó.

-Oh, ya veo por qué estás tan molesto-.Él no contestó. A veces, con su hermana era mejor no hacerlo- ¿Sabes, Nik? Una vez me dijiste que era una estúpida por amar demasiado. Y yo te acusé de que el estúpido eras tú por no saber amar…

-Rebekah, cariño, se te va a hacer tarde. Tus encantadoras amigas deben estar esperándote.

Ella por supuesto, no lo escuchó.

-…Pero me equivoqué, Nik. Era yo la que no sabía amar. Estaba tan exasperada buscando lo que fuese que buscaba que me aferraba desesperadamente a ellos. Tú, en cambio-. Rebekah hizo una pausa-. Tú le has dado la posibilidad de elegir. Sin presiones.

-Rebekah, amor, vete antes de que te encierre en tu ataúd.

Su hermana rió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar la habitación.

Klaus volvió a su dibujo.

Algunas horas más tardes, el híbrido depositó un pequeño paisaje en la cama de su hermana (ella los adoraba) a modo de regalo y esa noche se fue a dormir con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

_"Quizás algún día, en un año o en un siglo..."_

¿Cuántas noches faltarían para que ella aparezca frente a su puerta?

* * *

Ubicado temporalmente cuando Klaus y los Originales abandonan Mystic Falls después de lo que sea que pase al final de serie y el primer reencuentro con Caroline.

Sé que me quedó un Klaus bastante _pasivo_. En otra oportunidad no hubiese dejado que Rebekah le de un consejo u opine sobre su vida. Digamos que alguna noche de tantas, Nik prefiere a su hermana viva.

**Lita.**


	3. Muerte

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries no me pertenece. El Spin Off que saldrá en Abril sobre los Originales, tampoco. Pero nadie dice que no puedo intentarlo.**

* * *

Stefan estaba perdiendo la paciencia, advirtió Caroline. Cada minuto que pasaba la frustración y la desesperación se manifestaban con mayor evidencia en su rostro.

Caroline suspiró.

-Déjalo ya, Stefan. No lo hagas más difícil-. Su voz era débil, casi un susurro.

Stefan hizo un ruido con la garganta, como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

-¿Dejarlo? Esto es una locura, Caroline. Déjame llamarlo, por favor.

-No.

Llevaban horas discutiendo lo mismo.

Stefan se acercó a ella sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la cama. Corrió con delicadeza la manta que la cubría y observó como la mordedura de hombre lobo se extendía por la piel de su amiga. Otra vez.

-Caroline…

-No.

Stefan no lo entendía, pero ella no podía permitirlo. Era el precio que tenía que pagar.

-Enserio. No-. Insistió-. Todo está bien, Stefan.

-¿Cómo puede estarlo si te estás muriendo?

-Tendría que haber muerto hace tiempo. Sólo robé unos meses de vida.

El vampiro se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y tiró con poca delicadeza de sus cabellos.

-No puedo permitir que te mueras, Caroline.

-Y yo no puedo permitirme volver a deberle algo a él. ¿Podemos dejar de discutir?-. Cada vez le costaba más seguir hablando.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quedarme sentado viendo como te mueres?

-Sí. Quédate conmigo, Stefan. No quiero estar sola.

Caroline se durmió con rapidez, pero Stefan no pudo contar con esa suerte. Su amiga le pidió una muerte digna y él se debatía entre el deber para con ella y su deseo de salvarla.

Era su culpa, pensó. Tyler la había mordido otra vez por su culpa. Si Stefan no le hubiese avisado del plan del híbrido para matar a Klaus, Caroline no hubiese corrido hasta allí para intentar detener a su novio. Claro, él no podía preveer que Tyler se desquiciara en el último momento y la mordiera. Y nunca hubiese imaginado que la rubia se negaría a rogarle a Klaus por su salvación.

No, se contradijo. Eso si podría haberlo imaginado. Caroline no rogaba, no por su propia salvación al menos. Tal vez por sus amigos o por su madre, pero nunca por ella.

Tomó la mano de la chica y rogó que amaneciera.

Esa noche Caroline se despertó sobresaltada y se encontró en su habitación sin Stefan.

-Buenas noches, amor.

_Salvatore Traidor._

Se giró para enfrentarse a él.

Klaus estaba frente a ella, vestido de etiqueta, como la noche que bailaron juntos por primera vez.

-¿Por qué vistes así?

Él levantó una ceja y la miró divertido.

-Tu novio te muerde y a ti te preocupan mis actividades nocturnas. Peculiar.

Ella no contestó. Él se alejó de la cama, retrocediendo hasta su tocador.

Exactamente al contrario que la última vez, pensó Caroline con ironía.

-Así que dime, amor. ¿Por qué no querrías acudir a mi?

-No quiero deberte más nada, Klaus-. Él sonrió, con una sonrisa retorcida y cruel-. Me has salvado la vida tres veces y yo…

-Y tú has conspirado en mi contra muchísimas más. Lo entiendo.

Caroline quería evitarse toda la charla, era su intención cuando le pidió a Stefan que no diera el grito de alarma. Quería evitar con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse a Klaus. Cerró los ojos.

-Caroline. Caroline. ¡Caroline!-. Sentía la voz del híbrido lejana, casi como en un sueño. Molesto porque ella lo ignoraba.

No abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería curarte, Caroline?-. Ahora su voz era más clara.

-No deberías curarme. Vete. Ve a tu fiesta. Adiós.

Sintió como se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

-No. No debería hacerlo. ¿Por qué debería tener algún tipo de deferencia contigo?-. Seguía diciendo con voz burlona. Fría. Carente de sentimientos.

-Basta, déjame tranquila. Déjame morir. Adiós Klaus.

-Oh, pero dejarte morir sería fácil. Y no sería divertido, cariño.

Abrió sus ojos a tiempo para ver la sonrisa asesina de Klaus, que volvía a estar apoyado contra el tocador. Lo único que había estado tratando de evitar en sus últimos momentos. Era egoísta y cobarde, pero desearía haberse ido del mundo sin tener que ver esa sonrisa y los ojos cargados de reproches.

Porque ella sabía muy bien que se lo merecía. Todo. Tanto la negativa a ayudarla como el reproche, las burlas y la venganza. Ella se lo merecía, pero prefería haberlo evitado.

Si no estuviera tan débil y al borde de la muerte, golpearía a Stefan.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.

-¿Dónde está Stefan?

-Aquí, a mi lado. ¿No lo ves? Caroline, ¡Reacciona!

-No, no lo veo. Sólo te veo a ti.

-Bueno, eso sería halagador sino estuviésemos en esta situación.

Caroline se preguntó por qué su voz cambiaba permanentemente. Por momentos parecía disfrutar de su dolor y en otros parecía desesperado. Cuando abrió los ojos divisó a Klaus a su lado, mirándola expectante.

Momento. ¿Dónde estaba el traje de etiqueta?

Alucinaciones, se dijo. Claro. Eso lo explicaba todo. Alucinaba con el Klaus que la había salvado la primera vez, el que le prometió que había un mundo de genuina belleza esperando por ella. El Klaus que había destruido para siempre a base de traiciones.

-Eres una alucinación. Nada de lo que me dices es verdad-. Le retrucó. Lo vio jugar con sus collares y se juró que no iba a permitir que una alucinación le gane-. Estoy soñando contigo porque no soporto que estés aquí.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres mucho más que una cara bonita-. Le constestó con una sonrisa encantadora, el Klaus de pantalones oscuros y collares. El que estaba sentado a su lado. Malditos hoyuelos. El diablo no debería tener hoyuelos.

-Cállate. Cállate. Vete. Vete por favor. Lo entendí, lo juro. Ya sé que me equivoqué.

-Caroline, por favor. Escucha lo que dice y cállate. Tienes que…

Stefan intervino. Tal vez podría gritarle, aunque fuese un sueño. Se lo merecía por traidor.

-¡No! ¡Basta!-. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que cuando los abriera nuevamente la alucinación hubiese desaparecido.

- ¿Con quién hablas?-. Le preguntó Klaus. El que llevaba el traje. El psicópata que parecía disfrutar con su venganza. El real.

-Contigo. Alucinaba contigo-. Si iba a morirse ya, más le valía al menos ser sincera en algo con él.

- ¿Remordimientos, Caroline?

_Sí, muchos. Demasiados._

-Vete por favor…-. Se cansó de rogar. Su voz cada vez era más débil.

-Está bien, Caroline. Yo me voy. Pero dime por qué no querías que Stefan me llame en primer lugar.

Caroline lo observó durante unos segundos. Allí estaba el mismísimo Lucifer en persona, en medio de su habitación, más guapo que nunca preguntándole lo único que no quería confesarle.

Quería morir como una mejor persona, como la mujer que había aprendido a ser cuando se convirtió en vampiro, no quería que su último recuerdo en el mundo se remonte a la neurótica e insegura Caroline humana.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos cuando rogó morir una vez más.

La alucinación se hizo presente una vez más y ahora ella podía apreciar a los dos Klaus de su vida.

Perfecto, pensó. Preciso y conciso. Las dos mitades de Klaus que ella aún no podía controlar. Junto a ella, limpiándole las lágrimas el Klaus que en pocas ocasiones había llegado a apreciar. El solitario caballero que le ofrecía un mundo y se preocupaba por ella. El que sonreía y se reía de sus bromas. En el que aún se lograban avistar algunos vestigios de la antigua humanidad. Lo que perdió antes de reclamarlo como suyo. La alucinación. El recuerdo constante de sus errores.

Frente a ella, distante y disfrutando el espectáculo, el Klaus frío y calculador al que siempre había temido. Aquel que se sabía traicionado y actuaba en consecuencia. El que ya no luchaba por ella. El producto de sus constantes errores.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más débil. La herida le ardía. Quería que acabara.

-¿Por qué, Caroline?-. Dijeron ambos.

-¡Porque no podía soportar que no me eligieras!-. Ambos abrieron los ojos, pero Caroline no les prestó atención, miró a Klaus frente al espejo-. ¿Por qué irías a salvarme una vez más cuando lo único que he hecho contigo ha sido tratarte con desprecio? Fuiste la única persona que se preocupó por mi y lo eché a perder. No quería enfrentarme a eso. Quería morir sin la confirmación de que me odiabas. ¿Era tanto pedir? ¡Gracias, Stefan!-. Sintió un ruido amortiguado al fondo de su habitación, proveniente del lugar donde el Salvatore menor se encontraba-. Ahora ya lo sé. Y voy a morirme sabiendo que no quieres curarme porque me odias y eso es culpa mía ¡Mía!

Sintió que el corazón que no le latía se le destrozaba. Admitir en voz alta su debilidad era peor que la herida que la estaba matando.

Seguía siendo la misma idiota insegura en busca de un hombre que la eligiera a ella por sobre todas las cosas. Lo había encontrado. Y lo había perdido.

Su último deseo antes de morir era egoísta y cruel. Deseaba haber ganado alguna vez en su vida.

Se desvaneció por el dolor.

Cuando Caroline volvió a abrir los ojos, ya era de día. Stefan estaba a su lado, sentado con la espalda recta en la silla de su habitación y con la preocupación instalada en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le preguntó.

-Bien-. Extrañamente se sentía bien. Sin dolor. Tal vez era verdad eso que decían de las enfermedades y la muerte. Antes de sucumbir, el dolor desaparece para retornar con fuerza en el minuto final.

-¿Vas a perdonarme algún día?

Caroline tardó unos segundos en comprender. Buscó su herida. Había desaparecido.

-¡Lo llamaste!

-Lo siento, Caroline, pero no podía permitir que murieras.

-¡Te lo pedí! ¡Te lo rogué! ¡No quería…!

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Lo gritaste durante toda la noche.

Caroline se interrumpió. Los recuerdos volvieron y el terror se instaló en ella. Si no fuese un vampiro hubiese palidecido.

Saltó de su cama.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que grité durante toda la noche?

Stefan suspiró incómodo. Stefan estaba avergonzado de algo, se percató. Oh, Dios. Ella iba a morir pero antes iba a matarlo.

-Dijiste…bueno, hablabas mucho. No querías callarte. Te rogué que te callaras.

-Entonces…¿Entonces tú eras real?

Stefan parpadeó y luego asintió.

En otra circunstancia sin duda sería algo de qué reírse. Caroline estática, parada en medio de la habitación con un pantalón pijama y una musculosa sucia. Stefan, detrás de la silla como si eso fuese a protegerlo.

-Si tú, si tú eras real…entonces…

-Klaus estuvo aquí toda la noche, Caroline, intentando que bebieras de su vena. Tuvo que darte su sangre cuando te desvaneciste. No querías tomarla y le gritabas al espejo.

El espejo. En el tocador. Ella le gritaba al Klaus de etiqueta. Al que clamaba venganza. Al que no sonreía.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su cama. Volvía a sentirse enferma.

-Así que me pasé gritándole toda la noche a una alucinación, cuando tenía al verdadero Klaus frente mío.

Stefan sonrió.

-En unos años será una bonita anécdota.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Bueno, tal vez no desde tu perspectiva…pero desde la mía si que lo fue. Klaus no sabía que hacer porque no lo escuchabas y estabas gritándole a alguien en el espejo. Y luego resulta que ese alguien era él mismo, ¡Deberías haber visto su cara!

-¡Cállate! ¡Basta!

Pero Stefan encontró demasiado divertida la situación.

-Estaba desesperado, amenazó con matarme al menos unas cinco veces hasta que tú escuchaste su voz. Y luego fue una disparatada charla entre él, tú y el otro él.

Caroline se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y gruñó.

-¿Por qué no podías simplemente no llamarlo?

-Tengo dos motivos. ¿El altruista o el egoísta primero?-. Caroline le volvió a gruñir-. El altruista es que no podía soportar que murieras, tenía que ayudarte. Y el egoísta…-. Stefan rió suavemente-. Cuando me había convencido en que lo más noble que podía hacer por ti era dejarte decidir tu destino pensé en lo que me haría Klaus cuando se enterase que te dejé morir. Así que decidí que tu vida vale menos que el infierno que iba a convertir mi vida Klaus por no haberlo llamado. Lo siento, Caroline.

Ella reaccionó cuando escuchó que Stefan abandonaba la habitación.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Te dejo descansar. Toma, esto es para ti-. Le entregó un papel doblado al medio-. Si necesitas alguna seguridad, te doy mi palabra que no lo leí.

-Claro que no, Klaus te mataría si se enterara-. Le respondió irónicamente a su amigo. No, no estaba enojada con él-. Gracias por salvarme la vida, Stefan. Aún cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras.

-Oh, no. Él hizo todo el trabajo-. Hizo un ademán de retirarse pero cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación se volvió hacia ella-. Caroline, si te sirve de algo, yo creo que está bien.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ustedes. Ustedes están bien. Fue divertido verlos interactuar, aún cuando tú estuvieses delirando. Incluso así…no lo sé, sólo creo que está bien.

Abandonó la habitación dejándola con un montón de preguntas.

Tomó el papel y lo desdobló, la letra de Klaus estaba presente en él pero ella ya lo sabía.

"_Incluso en el bando enemigo, siempre serás mi primer opción"_

Sonrió. Y como no podía morir de vergüenza, decidió que la noche anterior había sido fructífera.

Bueno, Caroline Forbes, no todo está perdido.

* * *

Leí por ahí que un posible spoiler de la temporada es que Tyler vuelve a morder a Caroline. No lo creo, pero me pareció divertido jugar un rato con eso.

Como estoy demasiado feliz por el spin off no sé mucho qué decir. Klausito protagonista. Deliro. Y aún hay mil maneras de salvar al Klaroline así que no desespereis.

Gracias por los comentarios :) Se agradecen.

_Esta noche descorchamos otra sidra, amiga. Feliz retorno de Viernes de Klaus._

**Lita Black.**


	4. Anillo

**Disclaimer: Ni VD, ni Klaus, ni Caroline, ni la cura me pertenecen.**

* * *

La batalla estaba en pleno apogeo. El fuego se extendía por el bosque, Bonnie estaba desmayada cerca de un gran árbol, consumida por un poder que no podía manejar.

Caroline no podía ver mucho más allá de las llamas, pero escuchaba los gritos de Damon intentando desesperadamente encontrar a Elena, Stefan dando indicaciones pretendiendo dominar la situación y también voces que no reconocía, agonizando.

Vislumbró una sombra a su lado y reconoció a Kol, jadeante, cerca suyo.

-Este no es un lugar para una dama-. Le dijo.

-Mis amigos están aquí-. Le responde con simpleza, como si eso explicara todo.

Kol le clavó la mirada.

-Vete, cariño. Vete antes que nos maten a todos. Alguien tiene que contar nuestras hazañas y recuerda decirles a todos que _yo_ tenía razón-. Y con una sonrisa petulante se adentró en el mismísimo centro de la lucha; donde estaban sus hermanos.

Caroline volvió a quedarse casi en penumbras, rodeada por un humo que lo cubría todo.

Shane había logrado su objetivo, encontró la tumba, dominó a la última bruja del linaje Bennet y empezó el ritual para despertar a Silas. Sus amigos estaban intentando interrumpirlo, de no hacerlo, el mundo explotaría o algo así. Al menos eso había gritado Kol durante horas.

Caroline estaba desesperada. No tenía idea de cómo actuar. ¿Intentar acercarse a Shane y morderlo? Nada parecía una buena opción y se sentía particularmente inútil sobre cualquiera de sus habilidades.

Algo se movió a sus espaldas. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y tenía los colmillos al descubierto cuando Hayley se presentó frente a ella.

-Tú, perra.

Hayley rodó los ojos y con la misma voz cansina que solía utilizar contra ella, le espectó:

-Detén el drama adolescente, Caroline. No estoy aquí para charlar contigo.

-¿Estás aquí para volver a traicionar a Tyler?

-No. Estoy aquí para evitar que intentes arruinar mis planes otra vez-. Y dicho eso, corrió hacia ella.

Caroline se preparó para el choque dispuesta a destrozar a la loba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Ella no era un híbrido así que no podía transformarse a voluntad y aún era de día por lo que la luna no le daría su poder; pero el impacto nunca llegó. La chica se frenó unos centímetros antes y tomó su mano. Y sonrió.

El terror se apoderó de ella, pero no pudo emitir sonido. Su cabeza entendía que debía correr y esconderse pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Recién cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesó el humo y su piel empezó a arder; un grito de agonía surgió de su garganta.

Hayley había tomado su anillo, su única protección contra el sol.

Unos segundos después, no podía parar de gritar.

Una sombra la rodeó, una chaqueta fue puesta sobre sus hombros desnudos, alguien tomó sus manos y las introdujo dentro de su camisa para evitar el contacto con el sol. Aún se le quemaba el rostro. El dolor era insoportable, pero aún así supo quién estaba sosteniéndola.

Klaus la observó, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

-Necesito que corras, amor. Por favor. Corre y no te detengas.

Entonces, deslizó un anillo en su dedo pulgar. El dolor se detuvo y empezó a sanar debido a su naturaleza vampírica.

-¡No! ¡No!-. A Caroline le costó reconocer su propia voz. Klaus se estaba quemando frente a ella.

-¡CORRE! ¡ELIJAH ENCUENTRA A REBEKAH! ¡CORRE, CAROLINE!

Quiso devolverle su anillo, él había sacrificado su propia seguridad por ella.

-¡CORRE, CAROLINE!-. Él gimió de dolor y ella empezó a correr.

Cuando volvió la vista atrás, Klaus había desaparecido, en su lugar había un gran lobo gris.

Siguió corriendo.

0-0-0-0

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla. Jeremy estaba mal herido y Bonnie aún no recobraba el reconocimiento.

No tenía noticias de Klaus.

Giró sobre su dedo compulsivamente el anillo del híbrido original, un hábito que había adoptado desde que lo poseía, mientras la reunión proseguía en la mansión de los Salvatore. Todos estaban allí reunidos discutiendo el próximo plan de acción contra Shane, quién había logrado escapar. Ella asistió por insistencia de Stefan, aunque lo lamentaba profundamente. Desde la batalla lo único tenía eran ataques de llanto y risa. Por momentos sentía el aroma a carne quemada y no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Klaus ardiendo, literalmente, por ella. Nadie había sabido decirle qué fue del lobo. Mató a muchos seguidores de Silas, hirió a Tyler quién en un intento de controlarlo se había transformado también, Kol había logrado ahuyentarlo. Stefan había ido hasta su casa, esperando encontrarlo allí pero la mansión original estaba desierta y sus hermanos se habían mudado con Rebekah. Nadie parecía tener noticias de él.

Damon le reprochó el haberlos abandonado en medio de la batalla. A Caroline sólo se le ocurrió una respuesta, una no apta para sus amigos. _Él me pidió que lo hiciera_.

Tyler estaba más protector sobre ella desde el último incidente, intentaba mostrarse amable y compañero, pero la estaba asfixiando. No la dejaba un solo minuto a solas.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Barbie? ¡Me estás enfermando!-. Caroline miró directamente a los ojos de Damon-. Estamos intentando saber cómo detener a Shane y tú no paras de llorar y girar el estúpido anillo.

-¡El estúpido anillo salvó mi vida!

- ¡Entonces ve a darle el beso de agradecimiento a Klaus y vuelve cuando se te caiga una idea de esa rubia cabecita tuya…!

-¡Damon!

Caroline vio a Tyler incorporarse rápidamente, a Stefan mirar disgustado a su hermano, a Elena estudiándola a ella como si estuviese enferma…y salió corriendo de la mansión, directo a la casa de Rebekah Mikaelson.

0-0-0-0

Cuando llegó allí, no hizo falta que tocara a la puerta, la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesta a asesinarla en el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en su propiedad.

-¡Tú, perra! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Lo mataste!-. Rebekah lloraba y la maldecía al mismo tiempo. Elijah tuvo que contenerla para que no le haga daño, pero aún así se le hacía bastante difícil poder retenerla.

-¿Klaus no está aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Caroline estaba confusa, sabía que Klaus no estaba en su hogar, pero había creído que se encontraba con su familia, esperando que alguna bruja le hiciera otro anillo o que Bonnie se recuperara para confeccionarle uno nuevo a Caroline.

-Te odio-. Y era verdad. Rebekah destilaba odio. No había nada en el mundo que odiara más que a Caroline Forbes.

-¡Tú querías matarlo en primer lugar! Stefan me lo contó todo…-. No supo de donde sacó el valor para gritarle eso, pero Caroline pensó que se lo merecía. Rebekah estaba actuando como si no hubiese sido su idea matar a Klaus después de obligarlo a tomar la cura.

La rubia se dejó caer en los brazos de Elijah e irrumpió en un llanto desconsolado.

-No es verdad, no lo es. Yo lo quería, si. Pero…pero…jamás lastimaría a Nik. Oh, Dios. Es mi culpa, Elijah. Es mi culpa.

Por primera vez, Caroline veía a Rebekah como lo que era, una joven que creció sin una madre, sin amigos, con la única compañía de sus peculiares hermanos.

-Lo siento, Rebekah. No quise decir eso-. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta los hermanos originales-. Toma, esto es de Klaus. Yo quise devolvérselo desde el primer instante…

Pero ella rechazó el anillo, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Nik nos mataría si se entera que te quitamos su anillo.

Unos minutos después, sentados en la sala de estar, Caroline decidió romper el silencio.

-Yo…yo me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó. ¿Cómo es que no tienen idea de dónde está?

Elijah le respondió.

-Como lobo, Niklaus no siente la maldición del sol, pero aún así sus instintos son difíciles de controlar. No hay noticias de nadie que haya estado transformado más de ocho horas; creíamos que estaría en su casa tras las cortinas esperando por una nueva bruja.

Caroline comenzó a jugar con el anillo de Klaus otra vez.

-¿Creen que algo le podría haber pasado? ¿Qué no llegara a protegerse del sol?-. Su voz se quebró-. ¡No puede habérselo tragado la tierra!

-Eso es lo que pensamos nosotros-. Kol hizo acto de presencia en el salón, observaba a Caroline curiosamente, pero ella podía ver el cansancio tras sus ojos. Al parecer, la familia Original estaba viviendo su propio infierno-. Por eso te seguí durante todo el día de ayer, pero tu cuadrúpedo novio no te ha dejado sola.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-. Recordó vagamente la sensación de alguien observándola fijamente-. ¿Creen que Klaus buscará su anillo en primer lugar?

Rebekah rió.

-No el anillo, tonta. A ti. Nik querrá encontrarte a ti.

-El lobo, Caroline-. Dijo Elijah con voz sombría-. Si Niklaus se ha abandonado a los instintos del lobo tú serías su primera víctima-. Caroline se estremeció ante la última palabra-. Los lobos actúan por instinto como te debe haber explicado tu novio-. Prosiguió Elijah-. Y tú eres el último vampiro que el lobo percibió antes de la batalla, recuerda tu aroma, y necesitará cazarte.

Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Klaus mientras le salvaba la vida: _¡CORRE, CAROLINE!_

Ahora entendía el sentido proteccionista que Tyler había desarrollado hacia ella. Por supuesto, nunca se lo había comentado.

-Entonces…

-Entonces te haré un resumen-. Interrumpió Kol, tras servirse una copa de alcohol-. Nik salvó tu vida porque al parecer encontró en ser tu héroe su nuevo hobbie, para hacerlo necesitó darte su anillo, pero para no morir calcinado él mismo tuvo que transformarse. Como lobo, sospechamos que no controla sus emociones. Tal vez si, después de todo es mi hermano del que estamos hablando y no de un simple lobezno de baja categoría-. Agregó con una cuota de orgullo que difícilmente admitiría frente a su hermano mayor-. Así que tuve que espantarlo de la batalla para que no nos mate a todos con su mordida, después de eso le perdimos el rastro.

-A partir de aquí, barajamos sólo hipótesis. Niklaus puede haber encontrado un refugio y está viajando de noche hacia alguna vieja conocida bruja para protegerse o…-. Caroline supo que no le iba a gusta lo que Elijah estaba por decir-. Perdió todo el control que tenía sobre el lobo al pasar demasiado tiempo convertido en él.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no vendría en su busca por ayuda.

Rebekah hizo un extraño ruido con la garganta.

-¿Por qué confiaría en mi?-. Su voz sonaba cansada, algo en ella se había roto-. Nik jamás volverá a confiar en nosotros.

Por extraño que parezca, Caroline no encontró satisfacción en la desolación de Rebekah, por el contrario tuvo que controlar el impulso de consolarla. No eran amigas, ni siquiera se agradaban la una a la otra, pero nadie podría ser indiferente al dolor que transmitía la Original.

Era tan típico de Klaus el no pedir ayuda que no sabía que pensar. Podría estar en cualquier parte del país, incluso podría estar muerto. Se estremeció ante esa idea, y supo que no podría tolerarlo, la sensación de ahogo en el pecho era demasiado dolorosa para ignorarla. Klaus sería un maniático y psicópata asesino manipulador, pero le debía la vida y en estos momentos encontrarlo era muchísimo más importante que detener a Shane o proteger a Elena.

-Lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento mucho-. Explicó porque sentía que necesitaba intentar consolarlos de alguna manera. Los tres hermanos la miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Elijah asintió con la cabeza solemne y Kol le dedicó una sonrisa insolente, Rebekah seguía ensimismada en su dolor-. ¿Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? Tal vez cuando Bonnie se recupere pueda hacer un hechizo rastreador…

-Ey! Ey! Nada de involucrar a tus amigos en esto, dulzura. Dejas que la familia lo solucione.

-¡Pero es mi culpa!

-Sí-. Admitió Rebekah-. Lo es. Pero no queremos a ninguno de tus amigos intentando asesinar a Nik…

Caroline iba a contradecirla pero no encontró cómo hacerlo, tenían razón después de todo, Damon jamás dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

-Bien. No le diré nada a nadie-. Se incorporó para retirarse pero Rebekah estaba frente a ella en un instante.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, primero tengo que borrar tus recuerdos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque irás a contarle a todos tus amigos…

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haría!

-No confío en ti.

-Pues bien, utiliza la compulsión para evitar que les diga la situación de Klaus, pero no me borres mis recuerdos. Se lo debo a tu hermano.

-Bien-. Vio los ojos de Rebekah dilatándose…

-Rebekah, espera-. Elijah estaba frente a ellas-. No lo hagas-. Su hermana lo miró con sorpresa-. Niklaus confiaba en ella.

-¿Tengo que recordarte cuántas veces lo traicionó?

-Deja los celos, hermanita-. Dijo Kol con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos prometes tu silencio, dulzura?

Caroline abandonó la casa tras jurarle una y mil veces que no alertaría a sus amigos, Rebekah no estaba conforme con esa decisión pero sus hermanos se mostraron impasibles. Kol le había sugerido amablemente que se retirara, esta vez ella aceptó su idea.

Siguió girando el anillo con el que Klaus le había salvado la vida y rogó porque se encontrara bien.

0-0-0-0

Tres días más tarde, Caroline seguía sin noticias de Klaus. Kol se mantenía en contacto con ella, el vampiro estaba desorientado y juraba haber extendido su red de espías a todo el continente. Estuvo tentada de preguntarle si su red de espías se podía extender a Roma o París, tal vez Tokio, pero como el recuerdo la avergonzó mantuvo su boca bien cerrada.

Acababa de visitar a Bonnie quién ya se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque aún no podía usar magia. Le había prometido que en cuento fuese capaz de realizar otro anillo para ella se lo haría saber, pero a Caroline no le preocupaba utilizar el de Klaus. En un ataque de desesperación, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño durante la noche decidió que no cambiaría su anillo hasta no tener noticias del híbrido. Se lo debía.

Se había peleado con Tyler el día anterior, tras una discusión que duró horas, al parecer a su novio no le agradaba que lleve consigo un objeto tan fuertemente ligado a Klaus. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Ella le había gritado que no estaba dispuesta a ocultarse en las sombras teniendo la posibilidad de salir a la luz porque él no podía controlar sus celos. En el fondo, ambos sabían que la discusión sólo estaba encubriendo otras cosas. Klaus había reaccionado, el único de todos los presentes que había corrido a socorrerla. No Bonnie, No Elena. Tampoco ninguno de los hermano Salvatores. Ni su novio había actuado con rapidez al escuchar sus gritos, el único que se había sacrificado por ella había sido su enemigo.

Aunque no creía que fuese justo imputarle a Tyler esa responsabilidad, no se sentía muy caritativa al escucharlo insultar al hombre que le salvó la vida.

Su novio había cesado su constante vigilancia sobre ella tras la discusión, por lo que no perdió oportunidad y puso su automóvil en marcha hacia la mansión de Klaus.

La mansión tenía un aspecto sombrío. No había estado desabitada demasiado tiempo, después de todo había pasado menos de una semana, pero aún así había algo raro en el aire. Caroline recorrió las habitaciones con la esperanza de encontrarse a Klaus en alguna de ellas.

El estudio fue su última opción. De manera infantil casi esperaba ver aparecer al híbrido allí, mostrándole alguna de sus muchas pinturas, tal como hizo la noche del baile. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá que con los dibujos entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no podemos encontrarte?

Necesitaba con desesperación saber que estaba bien. Klaus le había salvado la vida en cuatro oportunidades, pero nunca él había estado en peligro. Le aterraba la idea de que no haya sido capaz de controlar al lobo y que ahora éste haya dominado por completo su mente.

Y entonces, Caroline tuvo una idea. Recordó a otra persona que no pudo dominar su mente producto de alucinaciones; la voz de Stefan se presentó clara en su cabeza.

"_Klaus la tenía encerrada en una habitación donde no se filtraba el sol y donde era imposible hacerse daño" _

Con vacilación se adentró en los pasillos de la mansión hasta descender al sótano. Vio la puerta cerrada y pensó que todo aquello era una estupidez. Sus hermanos habían registrado la propiedad con anterioridad, no se les habría pasado por alto esa habitación.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró.

Klaus la observaba con una sonrisa irónica desde el otro lado.

-Al parecer, eres mucho más inteligente que mis hermanos, amor.

Klaus. Vivo.

-Tú…

-¿Sí, Caroline?

Cerró la puerta tras ella confinándolos a ambos al encierro.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

Klaus rió, pero su risa carecía de humor.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Mis hermanos? Oh, lo sé. Son la razón por la que estoy escondido aquí.

Caroline suspiró. Klaus estaba tan dañado que no podía ver la preocupación de sus hermanos, para él todo era causa de un complot en su contra.

-Ellos están preocupados. Jamás los había visto tan desperados y Rebekah…se está consumiendo de los nervios.

-¡Rebekah hizo un pacto con Shane para matarme!

No podía negarlo, pero cómo explicarle que su hermana menor estaba destrozada por su ausencia cuando ella misma había proclamado que deseaba su destrucción.

Se sentó en la cama con gesto cansado. Él la observó curioso pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo a distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?

-Luego de la batalla llegué hasta aquí para evitar al sol, me dirigía a New York para encontrarme con una bruja amiga cuando mi hermano registró toda la casa. Me escondí aquí desde entonces porque necesitaba viajar de noche; pero cuando intenté salir descubrí que Kol había cerrado todas las fronteras.

-¿Y pensabas quedarte aquí hasta que se cansen de buscarte?

-Un mes, dos…ya te lo dije, amor, cuando eres vampiro necesitas ajustar tu percepción del tiempo. ¿Qué es un mes para la eternidad?

-Ellos realmente están preocupados, pero como no me creerás hasta que lo veas por ti mismo…toma-. Intentó devolverle su anillo-. Gracias. Sé que tendría que haber sido lo primero en decir pero…gracias, Klaus. Por sacrificarte por mi.

Él asintió con un gesto seco con la cabeza, pero no tomó el anillo.

-Bien, ahora voy a borrarte tus recuerdos y…

-¿Qué problemas tienen los Mikaelson con los recuerdos ajenos?

-No puedo permitir que le cuentes a mis hermanos ni a nadie donde…

-¡No lo haré!

-¡No confío en ti!

Las palabras fueron peores que el dolor que le ocasionó el sol en medio de la batalla. Él había salvado su vida, pero no olvidaba las traiciones de ella.

-Pero…salvaste mi vida-. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Un reflejo-. Su rostro era inexpresivo.- Ahora, Caroline. Tenemos una situación aquí y…

-Bonnie dijo que en menos de una semana será capaz de confeccionarme un nuevo anillo. Sobreviviré un par de días sin…

-No. Tú te quedas con ese hasta que yo me encargue de conseguir uno nuevo.

Caroline sonrió con ternura. Él no confiaría en ella y estaría disgustado, pero su sentido protector prevalecía pese a ello. _No como Tyler_, dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, que cesó su vigilancia en cuanto tuvieron la primera discusión.

Observó atentamente al híbrido cruzado de brazos que había dado todo por salvarla.

-No aceptarás que te devuelva tu anillo, ¿Verdad?-. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja-. Bien. Tengo un plan-. Y dicho eso, salió corriendo.

Caroline regresó a la mansión bien entrada la madrugada. Klaus la vio llegar con dos bolsos de manos y en silencio la contempló mientras acomodaba bolsas de sangre en el refrigerador de la habitación. Ella dejó el anillo sobre una mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-Ahora, ninguno de los dos tiene anillo-. Informó con una sonrisa.

Klaus rió, esta vez parecía un poco más animado.

-Así que ahora te has autoimpuesto un exilio conmigo.

-Lo justo es lo justo, Klaus. Estás en esta situación por salvar mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte-. Y con una sonrisa petulante agregó-. Está amaneciendo. No puedes echarme.

Klaus negó con la cabeza.

-Caroline, esto es una locura.

-No, no lo es. Bonnie dijo que en dos o tres días tendrá preparado mi anillo así que será poco tiempo. Le dije a mi madre que estaría fuera de la ciudad unos días para alejarme del drama sobrenatural. ¡Traje un colchón inflable!

Klaus la observó durante unos segundos. Aún no confiaba en ella.

-Van a ser unos días interesantes, Caroline. ¿Se supone que debemos comprar algún juego de mesa?

Ella sacó uno de unas de las maletas.

-Pensé en todo.

-Podría obligarte a irte.

-Tú jamás me obligarías-. La seguridad de ella era aplastante. Necesitaba enmendar las cosas-. Por favor, jamás llegaré a compensarte por las molestias pero necesito saber que hago algo por ti.

-No me debes nada, Caroline. Me conformo con que te vayas de aquí y vuelvas a tu vida normal.

-Fuiste el único que se preocupó por mí-. Admitió en un susurro-. Por favor…

Caroline necesitaba desesperadamente que se lo permitiera; así como él había sido el único que se había preocupado por ella, necesitaba demostrarle que ella se preocupaba por él.

Luego de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Klaus asintió.

-Va a ser peligroso, amor.

-Tú me vas a proteger. Es tu nuevo hobbie, o al menos eso dice Kol.

El híbrido gruñó en referencia a su hermano menor.

-Dime qué quieres hacer por las siguientes setenta y dos horas.

Ella supo que había ganado la primer batalla, aún le esperaban unas cuantas más mientras aguardaban el llamado de Bonnie.

-Podrías contarme sobre Roma, Paris o Tokio.

Él recibió su comentario con una carcajada y pasó las siguientes horas contándole como disfrutar de su eternidad.

* * *

Es raro. Lo sé. Pero no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza de Caroline utilizando un anillo de Klaus.

_Si matan a Kol les quemo el rancho a todos los productores. Y conozco a alguien que me acompañará en mis aventuras._

**Lita Black.**


	5. Elecciones

**Disclaimer: Creo que quedó en claro que nada de esto me pertenece. Aunque lo merezca.**

**Ubicado temporalmente antes de la partida de Klaus y hermanos a Nueva Orleans para el Spin Off.**

* * *

Caroline llevaba horas trotando. Había salido de su casa temprano en la tarde, cuando la última llamada de Stefan había agotado su paciencia. La música de su Ipod lograba tranquilizarla y apartar de su mente cualquier asunto relacionado con lo que ella denominaba _"Silas, el regreso"._

La ciudad era un caos. El retorno de Silas era lo peor que le había pasado a Mystic Falls en mucho tiempo. Y para ser sinceros, la ciudad había soportado vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, híbridos, Doppelgänger, un clan de Originales y unos locos hermanos vampiros enamorados de la misma mujer. Si los zombies llegaban a Mystic Falls, Caroline pensaba darse por vencida.

Así que cuando Stefan la llamó para darle las malas noticias del día, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de su casa, literalmente, corriendo.

El deporte la relajaba y las ventajas de ser vampiro le permitían practicarlo durante horas sin notar el cansancio.

Caroline se había desviado de Mystic Falls y se había internado en la carretera que conducía al pueblo vecino. Por irónico que fuese, era la primera vez en su vida que se alejaba tanto de su pueblo natal. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de irse lejos, pero no le extrañó llegar hasta el límite fronterizo entre ambos pueblos. Ese día, más que nunca, necesitaba huir, aunque sea por un tiempo, de todos los problemas.

_Un poco de paz. _

Después de unas horas, sentada bajo un gran árbol decidió que era momento de retornar a su casa y afrontar los problemas, sean cuales sean.

Pensó en ir a cazar al bosque, porque la sed de sangre era cada vez más intensa. No se había alimentado correctamente esa mañana y el cansancio por haber estado corriendo todo el día le estaba costando caro.

-Hola-. Caroline se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre corpulento a unos cuantos metros de ella-. ¿Estás perdida?

-No, realmente. Gracias-. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de allí cuando el hombre la tomó del brazo.

-Yo no dije que podías irte-. Dijo arrastrando las palabras y dejando un rastro de alcohol en el aire.

Entonces lo supo, el hombre quería dañarla. En un primer instante, tuvo miedo. El pánico se apoderó de ella y vio en los ojos del hombre la satisfacción al notar que estaba aterrada de él.

Respiró hondo y recordó lo esencial. Era un vampiro. Nadie podía dañarla.

-¡Suéltame! - Tomó el brazo del hombre y se lo retorció procurando no ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre el para no dislocárselo.

El desconocido se abalanzó sobre ella y lo próximo que supo Caroline es que estaba cubierta de sangre con un cuerpo yaciendo a sus pies.

Entró en pánico.

_Había matado. Otra vez. _

¿Qué iba a hacer? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse del cuerpo? Ella no tenía idea de cómo enterrar a alguien, Stefan se había encargado de eso.

Oh, todo era su culpa. Si se hubiese alimentado correctamente no hubiera perdido el control. Era una estúpida y por su error la vida de un hombre se había perdido. Porque no importa que ese hombre haya intentado lastimarla, ella no era nadie para decidir sobre su vida. _O su muerte_.

Se retorció las manos nerviosamente, sus ojos no podían apartarse del cadáver del hombre echado a sus pies, con el cuello manchado de sangre, con la yugular destrozada.

¿Cómo miraría a sus amigos a la cara otra vez? ¿Qué pensarían Elena y Bonnie? ¿Cómo contarles que sucumbió al deseo de sangre? Se había convertido en el monstruo que alguna vez su propio padre la acusó de ser.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo podía contemplar estupefacta a su víctima.

El ruido de un motor la distrajo y los focos de un automóvil la iluminaron y antes que pudiera reaccionar una voz suave la llamó por su nombre.

-Caroline, amor.

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

-Caroline ¿Estás bien?

Ella no necesitó contestar y un vistazo le bastó al híbrido para comprenderlo todo.

Cuando reanudó el llanto histérico, él sólo la abrazó.

-Estoy…estoy llena de sangre-. Le dijo en un susurro, apartándose de él.

Klaus le dirigió una mirada intensa y fue hasta su automóvil. Abriendo la puerta trasera sacó un bolso y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar una camisa oscura. Se la tendió en silencio.

-Ve a cambiarte, cariño. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Caroline se escabulló tras unos árboles lindantes a la carretera para cambiar su camiseta deportiva por la prenda de Klaus. Aún tenía miedo, vergüenza y asco de si misma, pero saber que Klaus se encontraba con ella la tranquilizaba de un modo perverso.

Intentó recomponer su rostro y emprendió el regreso lentamente.

Cuando llegó a la carretera, el cuerpo había desaparecido y Klaus la esperaba apoyado contra su automóvil.

No vio reproche en sus ojos, pero si una infinita tristeza; lo que le causó mayor desazón.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?-. Ella bajó la vista y permaneció en silencio-. Por favor, amor. Di algo.

-Lo siento. Yo…no quería. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

-Está bien, amor. Shh. Está bien. Por supuesto que no querías.

-Él…él quiso lastimarme y yo no me había alimentado correctamente y tenía tanta hambre ¡No pude contenerme!

Klaus movió inconscientemente su brazo dispuesto a abrazarla nuevamente pero a último momento se contuvo.

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa-. Afirmó-. De vez en cuando todos perdemos el control, cariño.

Caroline le sostuvo la mirada, con los ojos azules impregnados en lágrimas.

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo de control…-. dijo en un susurro.

Esta vez, Klaus rió.

-No conozco persona en este mundo con mayor autocontrol que tú, cariño. Apuesto que nunca antes habías lastimado a un hombre.

-¡La primera noche luego de mi transformación yo maté a un hombre!-. gritó ella, necesitando confesarlo.

Él volvió a reír.

-Dos muertes en…¿Cuánto tiempo? Eres única, Caroline-. Le sonrió-. Vas a tener que creerme, amor. Nadie tiene más autocontrol que tú.

-Pues tengo un cien por ciento de efectividad ya que maté las dos veces que me alimenté directamente de la vena.

Tras su declaración, Klaus se incorporó repentinamente y la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sólo te alimentaste de la vena dos veces?-. Le preguntó con la voz peligrosamente calma.

-Sabes perfectamente que…

-Sí, sí. Animales y bolsas robadas del hospital. Pero lo complementas con la vena. Esa es la idea.

-Pues, no. Sólo bolsas y animales…

Él la soltó, emitiendo un gruñido fuerte y claro, lleno de frustración.

-Eso es una estupidez. ¡Tienes que alimentarte de la vena para saber como controlarte!

-Stefan dice que…

-Ya tendré yo una charla con Stefan y su evidente desprecio por la fauna autóctona-. Elevó los ojos al cielo en señal de fastidio-. ¿Nadie te enseñó a alimentarte? Y como digas "Stefan" te aseguro que lo mato-. Caroline permaneció callada-. Amor, tienes que alimentarte de la vena, ¿Qué sucede si un día no puedes robar una bolsa del hospital o todos los animales te recuerdan a Bambi?

-No quiero matar, ¡No otra vez! ¿¡No te parece suficiente la muerte que acabo de ocasionar!?-. Ella se aferró con fuerza a la camisa prestada.

Klaus parecía furioso de un momento a otro, de vez en cuando volvía a gruñir y ella no estaba segura si le gruñía a la situación o a ella. Se sentía terriblemente mal, como si la estuviese regañando y ella no fuese más que una niña pequeña que había roto el jarrón caro de la abuela.

Él consultó su reloj y le dirigió una mirada a su teléfono celular antes de decirle con la voz cansada:

-Muy bien. Vamos a buscar a una persona con quién podamos practicar…

-¡NO!-. Estaba horrorizada. No quería volver a beber de la vena, mucho menos en el mismo día-. No. No. No. Jamás volveré a beber de la vena de nadie. Jamás. ¡No tengo control!

-Caroline, no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil…

-Elena y Bonnie van a odiarme…-. Lloró ella.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! Elena no puede con su propia vida así que no tiene autoridad para reprocharte nada y en cuanto a la bruja…

-Stefan va a decepcionarse-. Le confesó Caroline, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez estuvo completamente segura que el gruñido fue dirigido a ella.

-Creo que habíamos acordado no mencionar lo deficiente del método de estudio del destripador, cariño-. Volvió a consultar su teléfono celular-. Bien. Bien. _Perfecto_-. Se arremangó su propia camisa, dejando expuesta su muñeca-. Bebe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. Caroline dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Vamos, no es como si nunca hubieses estado allí, amor-. Él le sonrió perversamente y extrañamente ella se sintió un poco más cómoda. Al menos, ese era el Klaus que ella sabía manejar.

-¿Para qué? No tengo hambre.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero enseñarte _cuándo_ parar. Así, la próxima vez, evitaremos toda esta culpa que sé que estás sintiendo.

Caroline tardó sólo un instante en tomar la decisión.

-¿Y si no puedo contenerme?-. Preguntó, sólo para estar segura.

Él volvió a reírse, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

-Te aseguro, cariño, que te costará bastante dejarme seco.

Miró la muñeca que le ofrecía; el sabor de su sangre, tan conocido para ella, llamándola. Lo mordió.

0-0-0-0

Cerca de una hora después, ella quiso parar. Cada vez que olvidaba que se estaba alimentando, Klaus ejercía una pequeña presión en su hombro para indicarle que pare. Al principio le era difícil apartarse, pero con el tiempo fue dominándolo.

Klaus parecía orgulloso de ella.

-¿Ves? Eres la mejor de las alumnas, Caroline.

Ambos sabían que no era suficiente, pero al menos era un comienzo.

-Gracias-. Y por primera vez en la noche, sonrió-. Creo que es hora de volver a casa.

Él apartó la mirada.

Y Caroline miró al automóvil y unió cabos. El bolso, la carretera, las miradas impacientes a su teléfono celular.

-¿Te vas?-. Le preguntó con un hilo de voz, incrédula. Él no le contestó-. ¿Dónde?

-Lejos. Tus amigos y tú pueden organizar una fiesta. Dejo Mystic Falls.

Pero ella ignoró la burla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabe alguien? ¿Por qué acabo de enterarme?

El sonrió, sin humor.

-No, no lo sabe nadie. Y acabas de enterarte porque tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme contigo en mis últimos…-. Entrecerró los ojos y observó la carretera, calculando mentalmente-…cincuenta metros dentro de este pueblo.

Caroline observó a su alrededor, conciente de donde estaba. El cartel que indicaba el límite fronterizo se encontraba cerca de ellos. Aún estaban en casa.

-¿Vas a ir a matar a Tyler?-. Preguntó alarmada.

-Amor, me duele saber que piensas que mi vida es tan poco interesante.

-¿E ibas a irte así nomás? ¿Sin despedirte de nadie?

La carcajada fue fría y cruel.

-Disculpa mis modales, amor. No me di cuenta que de pronto era el hombre más apreciado en el pueblo.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué, Caroline? ¿Quieres que me quede?-. Ella no supo que contestar-. Lo supuse…-. La miró por última vez y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera!-. Cuando él se frenó, ella no estaba muy segura sobre qué decir o cómo hacerlo-. Yo…yo tengo tu camisa. Si me llevas a Mystic Falls te la devolveré y…luego puedes ir a infundir el terror donde quieras. Vamos a casa, Klaus-. Se arrepintió al instante.

Pero él, por una vez, no tomó partido de su desliz. Por el contrario, observó la carretera que se dirigía de regreso al pueblo en silencio. Luego la observó a ella y a su camisa. Volvió a sacar su teléfono celular.

Suspiró.

-Lo siento, amor. No regresaré a Mystic Falls. Es hora de seguir adelante.

Y ella lo supo, en ese preciso instante. Klaus se estaba yendo, tal vez para siempre. Las emociones de todo el día la golpearon con fuerza. Había sentido ira, preocupación, hambre, vergüenza, asco y decepción. Klaus había aparecido y le había brindado seguridad enseñándole a alimentarse, ahora sólo podía sentir un vacío dentro suyo.

Se sentía tan pequeña, la hacía sentir tan insignificante. Él tenía un mundo por delante y ella seguía anclada a su pueblo. Él se lo señaló, y ella lo desechó con petulancia. Ahora, sólo podía recordar las palabras con miedo. ¿De dónde había salido ese deseo? Nunca antes se había sentido tan asfixiada.

-Pero…tengo tu camisa.

Él la miró por una última vez.

-Tal vez algún día, amor…en un año o cien puedas devolvérmela. Consérvala hasta entonces, si gustas. Adiós, Caroline.

Y antes de arrepentirse y sucumbir ante esa niña rubia, Klaus se subió al automóvil y puso el motor en marcha.

Caroline lo vio partir. La última persona que vería a Klaus en Mystic Falls.

Muchas décadas después, Caroline recordaría esa noche como la primera vez que tomó una de sus grandes decisiones.

_Ella conservó la camisa._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento haberme atrasado con las actualizaciones pero estuve cursando una materia en la universidad y mi profesor no parecía entender nada acerca del Klaroline.

Estoy muy dormida, así que si ven una mayúscula en un lugar que no va, ignorénlo sólo por esta vez.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

_Es real, gorda. Conseguimos un spin off._

**Lita Black.**


	6. Destino

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece. Eso quedó claro. De pertenecerme Caroline no sería tan blondie.**

**Ubicado temporalmente después de vencer a Silas, suponiendo que Klaus y hermanos siguen en Mystic Falls.**

* * *

-Klaus ha muerto.

Tyler se lo informa con una sonrisa y la abraza llena de júbilo.

Ella entra en shock y no puede reaccionar. Una voz dentro suyo le recuerda que debería estar feliz porque la muerte de Klaus significa que Tyler no tiene que esconderse nunca más y ellos pueden estar juntos para siempre.

El muchacho la suelta y frunce el ceño mientras le pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz?

Ella se seca las lágrimas que no se había percatado que había derramando, rogando internamente que sean de emoción.

-Sí, por supuesto. Claro que sí. Yo…no lo entiendo… ¿Qué sucede con la línea de sangre?

Tyler volvió a sonreír.

-Conocí a una bruja que odiaba a Klaus, me ayudó a romper la línea de sangre con un hechizo y a encontrar la estaca de roble blanco; se la clavé directamente en su corazón. Deberías haber visto su cara, Care. Sus ojos pedían piedad.

_¿Piedad?_ Niklaus Mikaelson no pedía piedad. Nunca. Ella lo había visto en todas sus facetas y jamás pedía piedad.

-¿No me crees capaz de matarlo, verdad?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Es sólo la sorpresa-. Caroline abraza a su novio intentando tranquilizarse. Algo en la situación no cuadra. Tyler encontrando a la única bruja capaz de romper la línea de sangre, en posesión de la estaca de roble blanco. Tyler superando a Klaus.

Ella está segura que no puede ser tan fácil, así que pasa las siguientes semanas a la espera de un ataque sorpresivo. Vive angustiada y permanentemente en alerta. A Tyler comienza a molestarle su etapa taciturna, pero ella no puede evitarlo.

Mystic Falls está tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pareciese que no está acostumbrada a la paz.

0-0-0-

Cuando se cumple un mes de la muerte de Klaus, ella corre hacia la mansión Original. Los muebles están cubiertos con sábanas y Caroline se pregunta si la ausencia de Rebekah se debe a que definitivamente eligió dejar el pueblo donde le quitaron a tres hermanos.

Recorre en silencio la mansión y llega hasta su estudio. Muchos de sus cuadros han desaparecido y muchos otros se encuentran apilados esperando a ser transportados.

Con una botella de ron en sus manos sigue recorriendo los lúgubres pasillos hasta que se encuentra dentro de su habitación.

La estancia es _tan_ Klaus que si cierra los ojos casi puede sentir su presencia allí. Comienza a revolver entre sus papeles aunque sabe que está mal husmear las cosas que le pertenecen a otra persona.; lo peor que le puede pasar es que alguno de sus hermanos la descubran. Elijah seguramente le de un sermón sobre el respeto por los difuntos y Rebekah le rompería el cuello.

Ríe ante sus ocurrencias; pero la risa se corta repentinamente cuando encuentra un cuaderno lleno de bocetos de ella.

Ella de compras, ella riendo, ella enfadada.

Incluso hay uno de ella llorando.

Caroline se deja caer sobre la cama, sorprendida. Se detiene en el final del cuaderno y lanza una exclamación de sorpresa cuando llega al último dibujo.

Es ella, por supuesto, frente a él. Caroline reconoce al entorno que está dibujado de manera difusa como la sala de estar de los Gilbert, cuando él le preguntó si deseaba la cura para ella.

Pero no es la calidad del dibujo lo que la sorprende. Es la primera vez que en alguno de sus bocetos Klaus se incluyó a si mismo; pero además, es la forma en la que se representó.

Ella está rodeada de luz, firme y clara. Todos sus rasgos son visibles y bien delimitados. En cambio, él se encuentra en la oscuridad, con los rasgos difusos y con poca luz.

_Él está en tinieblas_.

Caroline se acurruca sobre la cama.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!-. Grita aunque sabe que nadie puede escucharla-. ¡No soy mejor que tú!

El silencio es la única respuesta que obtiene, junto con el descubrimiento de una inscripción al dorso del dibujo _"Tan brillante como las estrellas de París"._

Caroline se abandona al llanto.

Stefan la encuentra completamente dormida y hecha un ovillo sobre la cama de Klaus. La contempla con pena durante unos segundos y la despierta con suavidad.

A Caroline le lleva un tiempo saber donde está. Cuando reconoce la habitación del híbrido y el cuaderno de dibujos aferrado entre sus manos, siente vergüenza.

Stefan se sienta a su lado y la abraza con suavidad.

-Shh. Está bien, Caroline. Está bien.

-No, no lo está-. Gime ella.- ¿Cómo puede estarlo?-. Stefan no le contesta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como no contestabas las llamadas nos preocupamos por ti. Salimos a buscarte-. Stefan le sonríe ante la pregunta silenciosa-. Se me ocurrió buscarte aquí, pero no le dije a nadie que vendría a comprobar.

-Yo estoy enamorada de Tyler-. Afirma. Porque es verdad.

-Lo sé-. Caroline llora en silencio-. Pero eso no quiere decir que desearas la muerte de Klaus.

-¿Tú tampoco la querías?-. Sus ojos se iluminan y Stefan identifica el alivio de encontrar un aliado a quién confesarle sus secretos más oscuros.

-No, Caroline. No le deseaba la muerte. Pese a todas nuestras diferencias... Él valoraba de mi la parte que más detesto, pero aún así, de una manera retorcida, creo que quería lo mejor para mi.

-Te consideraba su amigo-. Susurra Caroline.

Stefan sonríe.

-Es por eso que pese a su forma cruel y cínica, creo que ha intentado estar para mi cuando lo necesité. Después de todo, aunque yo no haya querido escucharlo, fue el primero en advertirme que el amor de Elena no me conduciría a nada.

Caroline se aferra al cuaderno de dibujos.

-No es justo que lo notemos ahora.

-Ese es el problema de los vampiros, nuestra eternidad nos lleva a pensar que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y no es así, Care. No siempre tenemos una eternidad para enfrentarnos a nuestros problemas.

Juntos abandonan la mansión, Caroline llevando en sus manos el dibujo del híbrido.

0-0-0-0

**30 años después.**

Caroline piensa, que aunque su cuerpo no envejezca, está atravesando la crisis de la mediana edad. Ella y Tyler han perdido todo lo que tenían en común, y si su vida no estuviese rodeada por lo sobrenatural seguramente se divorciarían tras treinta años de matrimonio.

Ella está, básicamente, aburrida. Tyler necesita una manada, un grupo con quien contar, y parece ignorar que los vampiros y los hombres lobos no congenian.

Tyler se siente frustrado, porque tiene que dividir su tiempo entre su compañera y su manada. Caroline se siente frustrada porque sabe que su novio prefiere vivir a las afueras de la gran ciudad con su gente. Todos ellos saben que están condenados al fracaso, la manada de lobos, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan. Incluso la vecina indiscreta que sin saber que los inquilinos del piso de arriba son un híbrido y una vampiro, sabe que hay algo mal en esa pareja.

Pero no es hasta el último intento de Tyler de arreglar la situación que Caroline se da cuenta que el ambiente no da para más.

Él llega esa tarde decidido a sacarla de su monotonía, con entradas para la apertura de una nueva galería de arte.

Caroline lo observa dividida entre el asombro y la ironía. ¿Una exposición de arte? _¿Enserio?_

Y aunque recuerda a otro híbrido, uno que lleva enterrado en su memoria durante treinta años, ella decide darle una oportunidad al intento de su novio de sorprenderla. Se enfunda en su mejor traje y se dirigen a la parte más elegante de la ciudad.

Al poco tiempo de llegar está convencida que es una mala idea. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos dos tiene el conocimiento suficiente para apreciar el arte expuesto. Ella no entiende de movimientos artísticos y pinceladas; y además, los recuerdos se revuelven en su interior de manera dolorosa. Tyler parece estar aburrido, como si su esfuerzo le resultara mucho más pesado de lo que creyó en un principio.

Caroline está apunto de decirle que pueden retirarse y agradecerle la voluntad de llevarla a disfrutar de la noche con una sonrisa y el mejor de los humores durante un tiempo cuando uno de los cuadros llama su atención.

Ella no entiende nada de arte, no puede distinguir los rasgos de un crayón de los de un lápiz, pero hay algo en ese cuadro que la atrae.

Es la noche parisina, con la Torre Eiffel a un costado del lienzo, en tinieblas, sólo iluminada con la luz de las estrellas.

"_Tan brillante como las estrellas de París"_

Se lleva las manos a la boca y exhala con fuerza. Gira su cabeza bruscamente en busca de alguien que no está.

Cuando abandona la galería, no puede pronunciar palabra.

Les lleva unos cuantos meses más saber que todo entre ellos se acabó. Se quieren, porque han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y llevan varias décadas compartiendo secretos de dobles vidas y eterna juventud.

Cuando Tyler hace las maletas dispuesto a irse con su manada, se dirige a ella con una sonrisa tierna, mitad culpa, mitad lástima.

-Lo siento, Care. De saber que era tan importante para ti, no lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Matarlo.

Entonces se larga a llorar, se abraza a su amor de juventud jurándole que lo quiso mucho y pidiéndole perdón. Él le asegura que todo está olvidado, que no hay rencores y abandona su departamento tras un último beso.

A Caroline le lleva sólo unas horas preparar sus propias maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Ella va a París.

Cuando se sube al avión se jura que todo está bien. Que ella va a conocer las estrellas parisinas, y que aunque debería estar acompañada, no importa. Ella es fuerte, ella no siente temor, ella es eterna.

Ella va a empezar la vida que una vez le prometieron.

Ella va a París, sin Klaus.

* * *

Antes que nada, **NO ME ODIEN**. Gracias. Les juro que en el fondo soy una buena persona.

Más allá del final, tengo intenciones de continuar este fic. Tómenlo como la primera parte de la historia. Me interesa saber si les gustaría que lo continuara.

Gracias por sus comentarios, le alegran el día a una :)

_Ser una Reina es tener amigos de la Nobleza._

**Lita Black.**


	7. Destino (cont)

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece. El Klaroline, por otra parte, es propiedad exclusiva del fandom que tras dos temporadas de abandono y por medio de la prescripción adquisitiva se lo ganó a Julie Plec.**

* * *

Caroline pasa veinte años en Francia. Recorre cada pequeño escondite del país antes de comprender que es tiempo de retirarse.

Francia es hermosa pero le recuerda constantemente a su soledad. Porque en Francia, el amor es tema recurrente.

Paris, principalmente, irradia un halo de romanticismo que a veces se torna insoportable. Pero lo que realmente lo hace difícil de sobrellevar es pensar que debería estar acompañada.

Los primeros años hubo días donde Caroline se levantaba pensando que debería sentir algo de culpa por dejar a Tyler. Con el transcurso del tiempo, los viajes y el mundo a sus pies, entiende que tarde o temprano hubiese sucedido. No es que no lo quisiera, ella lo quiere, aún hoy, dos décadas después. Pero el quererlo no lo convierte en su compañero de por vida.

Hay noches en las que piensa en Klaus y se reformula la misma pregunta y comprende que lo que más le duele de la muerte del híbrido es que nunca obtendrá respuesta.  
Tal vez lo suyo nunca hubiese resultado.

_Tal vez, era el amor de su vida._

0-0-0-0

El siguiente destino es Mallorca, donde se encuentra con Stefan de casualidad.

Es la segunda graduación de la escuela secundaria de Caroline. No saben por qué, pero a ambos les parece correcto fingir tener diecisiete años otra vez. Así se conocieron y está bien volver a intentarlo juntos, casi un siglo después.

Un día, ella logra arrastrar a Stefan a la compra de su vestido de graduación. Coral, azul, rojo y verde. Ella los ve todos. Con volados, largos y de corte princesa. Cortos, strapless y con escote corazón.

Stefan, con más aburrimiento que el que ha soportado en toda su vida le pregunta al cabo de tres horas:

-¿Qué buscas, Caroline?

Se detiene un momento, y se ve obligada a contestar con la verdad. Sobre el vestido, sobre su vida, sobre su eternidad.

-No lo sé, Stefan. Hace tiempo que no lo sé.

Ella deja a Stefan en algún momento de la década siguiente. Se despiden como se reencontraron, entre besos y abrazos y jura de encuentros y amistad eterna.

0-0-0-0

Transcurre algún tiempo cuando ella se encuentra con Elijah en Viena. El Original parece sorprendido pero la saluda como a una vieja amiga.

Caroline piensa que es irónico que recién allí aprecie el parecido físico que compartían ambos hermanos.

Elijah parece dispuesto a saludarla, preguntarle unas cuántas cosas de cortesía y retirarse. Pero ella no lo deja y lo arrastra hasta un café.

Se sientan en la terraza de una pintoresca cafetería de Viena y Caroline piensa que tal vez no fue tan buena idea. Después de todo nunca ha tenido una relación cercana con el mayor de los Mikaelson.

Pero Elijah le simplifica la charla y aunque a veces parece incómodo se asegura de preguntarle absolutamente todo sobre los lugares donde ha estado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en Viena? rostro de Elijah se endurece, como si no deseara mentirle pero fuese incapaz de ignorar la pregunta directa-. ¡Déjame adivinar! Negocios familiares.

El Original sonríe orgulloso y aliviado de poder abstenerse de responder. _Su sonrisa no tiene hoyuelos._

-Eres mucho más que una cara bonita, Caroline.

Ella se atraganta con el té incapaz de no hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente a su acompañante_.¡Vamos, Caroline!¡Reacciona!_

-Lo siento, ¿Dije algo que te ofendió?-. La preocupación en su rostro es tal que Caroline siente deseos de llorar.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo…-. Le sonríe a Elijah con una mueca de disculpa-. Tu hermano solía decirme eso.

Entonces Elijah la mira con compasión, lo que la sorprende.

-Mi hermano-. Dice con voz suave-. Nunca fue bueno tomando decisiones. Demasiado impulsivo y orgulloso para su propio bien.

Cambian de tema antes de que la charla se vuelva incómoda y se despiden al rato. Elijah sonríe cuando Caroline le hace prometer que le enviará sus saludos a Rebekah, por el mero placer de fastidiarla.

0-0-0-0

Caroline conoce a alguien en California.

Pierre es francés y fue convertido en los tiempos de la Revolución. Es pura emoción contenida y le encanta hablar sobre el amor.

Ella lo quiere y pasan alrededor de cinco años juntos hasta que lo que tienen se rompe.

El francés la acusa de la ruptura. Le imputa que para ella siempre fue algo pasajero y que nunca apostó a hacer perdurar la pareja.

_Tiene razón. _Pero cómo explicarle que no hay en la eternidad humano, vampiro o híbrido capaz de ofrecerle un mundo.

0-0-0-0

Tras la ruptura ella parte a Venecia para el Carnaval.

Pese a los siglos la ciudad mantiene su tradición. Caroline está extasiada y sólo se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho antes, cuando su madre vivía. Le hubiese encantado.

A medida que transcurre la noche se convence que debería haber persuadido a Stefan de acompañarla. Al menos así, hubiese evitado a todos los hombres que entre borrachos y avalentonados por el halo de pecado que envuelve a la ciudad se abalanzan sobre ella.

Cuando rechaza al número seis, divisa a lo lejos una conocida cabellera rubia.

_Rebekah._

Caroline sonríe olvidándose que nunca fueron precisamente amigas y se dirige hacia ella dispuesta, al menos, a escuchar unos cuantos insultos originales.

Entonces un hombre se aproxima a Rebekah. Ella ríe. Caroline pierde el aire y su corazón muerto se contrae. No puede verle el rostro pero le reconoce.

Rebekah la ve y abre los ojos con sorpresa. Aunque no la escucha por el tumulto (pese a su audición superdesarrollada) ve mover los labios de la original formando su nombre.

El hombre desaparece.

Llega a Rebekah en un santiamén, la rubia ensaya una sonrisa pero Caroline le gruñe.

-¿Dónde está?

-Hola, Caroline.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

Caroline la empuja y se abre camino hacia el final de la calle. Escucha a Rebekah llamarla pero la ignora. El corazón le late. _Su muerto corazón late._

Tiene que caminar unas cuantas cuadras bajo la luna veneciana hasta encontrar a la figura de capa que la espera apoyado bajo una farola.

No lleva la máscara de rigor, porque ambos saben que es inútil.

Klaus le sonríe.

-Buenas noches, amor.

0-0-0-0

Generalmente, ella siempre tenía una respuesta hiriente cuando de Klaus se trata. Era su juego, después de todo.

Algo dentro suyo no se sorprende en reencontrarse con el híbrido muerto. Y eso la enfada más que nada.

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo? ¿Lucifer te rechazó?

Él ríe, pero su risa es distante. Está a la defensiva.

-No tengo el agrado de conocer a Satanás, Caroline. Pero creo que seríamos grandes amigos.

Caroline avanza un paso hacia él. Todavía se debate entre abrazarlo o golpearlo tan fuerte y rogar por ser capaz de provocarle algún tipo de daño.

-Debí haberlo sabido-. La sonrisa del híbrido se ensancha y ella siente deseos de abofetearlo-. Pero...¡Claro! El cambio de cuerpo. El truco preferido de Niklaus Mikaelson. ¿Quién fue el pobre diablo a quién sacrificaste para que Tyler creyera que estabas muerto?

"_Deberías haber visto su cara, Care. Sus ojos pedían piedad"_

-No lo recuerdo, Caroline. Han pasado tantos años ya...

-¿Por qué?-. Su voz suena mucho más dañada de lo que ella previó.

Klaus se aleja un paso.

-Hubo complicaciones. Y debía empezar a borrar mi rastro.

-¿Y no te importó que pensara que estabas muerto?

-Daños colaterales, Caroline.

_Daños colaterales._ Él la había llamado así una vez. En su cumpleaños número dieciocho, cuando la salvó por primera vez. En su primer encuentro a solas.

-¿Llamas _daños colaterales_ a hacerme creer que estabas muerto?

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo llame?

-¡Una crueldad!

El ríe sin malicia, cuando sus ojos conectan con los de ella denotan algo de ternura.

-Sigues siendo tan…tan inocente, amor.

Se cruza de brazos, pensando en toda esa noche que parece un retrato de sus pesadillas. Rebekah en el desfile, Klaus vivo. Todos ellos.

-¿Qué clase de complicaciones surgieron como para tener que fingir tu propia muerte?

Klaus suspira y por un momento a Caroline le parece atormentado.

-Hoy no, cariño. No esta noche. Es suficiente con que hayas descubierto que estoy vivo.

-Siempre lo supe-. La confesión se escapa de sus labios antes de poder refrenarla y una vez dicha la verdad se presenta ante ella de forma innegable. En algún lugar de su mente y en el fondo más oscuro de su corazón ella sabía que estaba vivo-. Siempre.

-Eres mucho más que una cara bonita.

-¡ELIJAH!

-Niklaus, amor.

Ella da unos pasos hasta él, furiosa.

-¡Elijah sabía que estabas vivo! Lo vi en Viena en…

-En el 2997. Lo sé. Iba a encontrarse conmigo allí. Tuve que dejar la ciudad a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Tú estabas allí?-. Habían estado tan cerca…

-Y en Francia, Mozambique, San Petersburgo, Budapest y la isla de Capri. Es una broma recurrente entre mis hermanos, para serte sincero. Parece que tenemos gustos parecidos, Caroline.

Su relato es hipnótico y Caroline lo descree por momentos. El cuadro de la noche parisina, el brazalete en Moscú, el portarretrato de Grace Kelly en Viena. Pequeños objetos que él sembró y ella recogió en su vuelta al mundo.

Una manía que no pude evitar, amor. Necesitaba que me recuerdes justifica él.

Caroline niega mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste qué pasaría cuándo descubriera que estabas vivo?

Klaus le contesta, sin vacilar.

-Si. Me odiarías. Lo descubrirías y me enfrentarías, te sentirías decepcionada. Nunca me perdonarías.

La seguridad con la que lo dice es plasmante. No deja lugar a dudas.

-¿Y aún así…?

-Tenía que protegerte, amor.

-¿De qué?

-De mis enemigos, de la verdad, de ti. Pero principalmente, quise protegerte de mi.

Klaus está tan dañado que ella le cree, pese al enfado.

Él no entiende que puede ser salvado, no le interesa. En su interior, sabe que no existe la posibilidad de salvación.

Caroline deja la noche veneciana entre lágrimas. El carnaval no se muestra festivo; los colores ya no irradian alegría.

Él no intenta retenerla cuando ella se da por vencida y deja que la angustia la consuma.

0-0-0-0

Pasarían días, incluso semanas antes que Caroline vuelva a sonreír. Para bien o para mal había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

Tarda cinco años en volver a encontrarlo.

-Caroline.

Parece tan sorprendido, tan asombrado. El brillo de anhelo en sus ojos lo traiciona, la máscara cae durante unos segundos para que Caroline se termine de convencer de que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

"_Cualquiera capaz de sentir amor es capaz de ser salvado"_

-Si pude perdonarte la muerte de miles de personas, ¿Por qué no podría perdonar tu propia muerte?

Ambos saben que llevará tiempo sanar las heridas, limar las desconfianzas y superar los siglos de desencuentros; pero ambos sonríen. Llevan demasiado tiempo entre penumbras, anhelándose entre si, él viéndola entre sombras receloso de secreto, ella ambicionándolo en sueños.

Disfrutan esa primera sonrisa trémula. Tiene una eternidad para recordar como reír.

* * *

Entonces, aclaraciones varias.

1. Lamento enormemente la espera. Sucedió que mis profesores de la Universidad no entendieron que tenía una historia por terminar y decidieron de igual manera tomarme todos los exámenes, así que me vi obligada a estudiar.

2. ¿Vieron el final de temporada? Es muy difícil reponerse a semejante sonrisa y sentarse a escribir sin sentir la necesidad de ir una misma a la aerolínea y comprarle el pasaje a Caroline a Nueva Orleans.

3. No termina de convencerme el final, pero no podía escribir un reencuentro romántico porque no tendría sentido. Él le ha mentido durante años, es lógico que ella se sienta traicionada. De igual manera no puedo pensar otra decisión para Klaus. Está tan dañado que lo único que sabe hacer frente a ese sentimiento desconocido es esconderse; además la primer parte de la historia fue escrita antes de 4x23, así que me gusta pensar que tiene cierta relación con el regalo de Klaus. Elige la felicidad de Caroline antes que sus propios propósitos. Me gustó jugar con el bebé de 4x20. Como quiero dejar que The Originals tome su rumbo no quise explorar mucho ese camino, pero me gusta pensar que "esas complicaciones" y las pocas explicaciones que él le da a su regreso están relacionadas con el futuro de nuestro pequeño heredero. Tal vez, en algún momento, cuando haya más información, pueda escribir una tercera parte donde lleguen las explicaciones. Espero no decepcionarlos mucho con el capítulo, estuve trabada un poco con estos dos insensibles, pero no quería seguir haciéndolos esperar.

4. Dedicado a la persona de siempre, a la que me soporta en todos mis estados. Always&Forever.

5. Nos leemos pronto, espero. Antes que comience la otra tanda de parciales.

**Lita Black**.


End file.
